bombe incendiaire
by otaku-chocolat
Summary: Attirer l'attention de Riza Hawekeye n'est pas donné à tout le monde, même pour le grand séducteur Roy Mustang. Mais un cadeau de noël mérite forcément de l'attention à l'égard de celui qui vous l'offre, non? Le problème est le suivant: Qu'offrir à son lieutenant?Ce nöel, Roy tentera tout pour séduire la belle blonde...avec l'aide forcé d'Edward, évidemment! Résumé de merde TT TT


Collez votre document ici ...

bombe(blonde) incendiaire

Roy Mustang faisait face à la plus grande crise qu'il n'avait jamais affrontée. La tête sur le bureau, il soupirait. Le problème? Noël qui approchait. Le vrai problème? Car c'est vrai qu'après tout, dit comme ça il n'y a pas de souci. Loin de là: tout le monde allait lui faire les éloges qu'il méritait en lui offrant des cadeaux digne de sa magnifiçance.

Mais voilà où était le problème: les cadeaux. Il avait bien acheter une brosse à dent et un savon pour Breda (il était temps!), un dictionnaire pour Falman, un chiot en peluche pour Fuery et un réveil automatique pour Havoc. Quant au cadeau d' Edward, il devait avouer que même si ça lui avait coûter bonbon, il était très fier de ses échasses. Alphonse allait avoir droit à de l'huile, quelque chose de banale.

Mais voilà le vrai fond du problème (enfin!): les cadeaux et noël. Ou noël et les cadeaux, peut importe le sens. Cette fête, véritable trou économique pour tout le monde avait un côté positif: l'occasion de se faire remarquer par la magnifique blonde qui lui servait de lieutenant. Et là c'était le fossé, le néant, le blanc, le vide: quel cadeau offrir à une fille garçon manqué obstinée par les armes qui ne laissait rien paraître de sa vie privée, ne serait-ce qu'une idée de cadeau?

Pourtant ce n'était pas les idées qui lui manquait! Pour tout dire il en avait eu plein! Pas très catholique et saines d'espris mais plein comme même! Mais il tenait à sa vie plus qu'à voir Risa dans des tenues affriolantes et avait vite laissé tomber. Une balle dans la tête ça fait mal à tout le monde, même à lui!

L'alchimist de flamme soupira encore. Mais qu'est ce qui pourrait bien plaire à cette fille? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première femme à qui il offrait des cadeaux! (pour tout dire il avait arréter de compter) Mais en général ses offrandes étaient destinées à des filles... normales!

Se sentant observée, Risa leva la tête des paperasses normalement destinées à son supérieur.

-Un problème mon colonel?

Roy n'entendit pas sa question et se comptenta de la fixer avec des yeux si perçants qu'ils en donnaient froid dans le dos, si bien que malgrès son manque de réponses, la blonde préféra se re-plonger dans ses papiers. Elle ignorait ce qui se passait dans le cerveau pervers du brun mais elle ne préférait pas le savoir et puis ça finirait bien par passer.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, le regard insistant, trop insistant du colonel eut raison de sa patience. Non seulement elle faisait SON boulot mais en plus il l'empêchait de le faire tranquillement?! Il ne fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties! Avec une pointe d'agacement très très très présente, elle se leva et posa avec violence le paquet de feuilles sur le bureau ce qui eu le dont de réveiller Mustang.

-Puisque vous semblez vous ennuyer, voilà de quoi vous occuper!

Puis elle sortit en claquant la porte. Profitant de l'absence de la concernée qui risquait d'être assez longue, Le colonel fit appeler son souffre-douleur préféré. C'est ainsi que quelque minutes plus tard, un blond de petite taille avec un manteau rouge entra dans la pièce, suivit par une armure.

\- Edward, te voilà!

Celui-ci grogna. Quand Mustang l'appelait précipitament en l'absence d'Hawkeye, cela ne voulait rien dire de bon pour lui, mais alors rien du tout! Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite son supérieur, il manqua de tomber à la renverse lorqu'il entendu l'idée assurément foireuse du brun.

-C'est hors de question!

-Edward, il ne s'agit que d'une journée!

-N'insistez pas mon colonel!

-Edward!

L'alchimist de flamme sortit son gant avec une aura menaçante, ce qui eu dont de faire déglutir bruyemment le pauvre garçon victime de cette injustice dictatorial.

-Si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis je ferait en sorte que même Winry ne puisse plus te regarder en face!

Et c'est ainsi que le courageux mais pas suicidaire Edward Elric se retrouva à devoir suivre une blonde aussi dangereuse qu'une bombe neutronique afin de trouver une idée de cadeau pour un supérieur tyrannique et très effrayant.

Une plante verte. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal dans un QG, après tout la verdure est importante. Mais pourquoi Hawkeye avait-elle l'impression que cette plante verte l'observait? Se retournant une 4 ème fois vers l'objet de sa méfiance, elle aurait bien froncer les sourcils s'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà depuis l'apparition de cette étrange impression. Elle se leva de sa chaise, elle ne pouvait pas rester tranquille ici.

Elle ne remarqua pas une tignasse blonde qui sortit rapide comme l'éclair de derrière la fameuse plante verte. Pour une fois sa petite taille servait au fullmetal! Comme son frère était beaucoup trop bruyant ET voyant, il n'avait pas pût participer à la mission pistage, non All avait une tout autre fonction:

\- Bonjour, lieutenant!

-Bonjour Alphonse.

-Dites-moi qu'est ce que vous allez commander au père noël?

Edward se saisit de son petit carnet et d'un stylo: la mission pouvait commencer.

Edward somnolait à moitier derrière son coin de mur. Mon dieu mais comment cette discution avait-elle débouchée sur Black Ayate? Ah oui, Hawkeye avait aborder le sujet des chats car elle savait que Al en voulait un pour noël et lui, il avait parler de son angoisse à ne pas pouvoir bien s'en occuper et elle lui a expliquer ses débuts avec son fichu cabot. Non décidément, il n'arriverait à rien avec son petit frère. Sortant de sa cachette, il vient se planter entre les deux acolites en criant un énorme ASSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ! avant d'attraper sous le regard ahuri de la blonde son frère et de partir en courant.

Hawkeye en était sûr: Il y avait un problème au QG; son colonel d'accord mais le fullmetal...

Après un sermont d'à peut prêt une heure et demi, All fut banni de l'opération "trouver-le-cadeau-de-la-lieutenant-pour-éviter-de-se-faire-tuer-par-cet-abruti-de-colonnel-pervers" (heureusement, il n'avait pas montrer la dernière partie du nom au concerné). Edward se retrouva donc seul. Il avait bien penser à téléphoner à Winry pour lui demander conseil, après tout elle et Risa se ressemblaient: toutes les deux garçons manqués qui n'hésitaient pas à utiliser la violence pour se mettre d'accord avec les autres.

Mais voilà le problème: Si Hawkeye ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une fille normale; Winry venait carrément d'une autre planète. Une fille fana de mécannique, ça existait ça? Pire encore: Sa passion incontestée pour les clés anglaise. Ses listes de noël et d'anniversaire étaient remplies de ce mot: Clé anglaise,clé anglaise, clé anglaise. Si bien que parfois Edward était jaloux de l'admiration de son amie (et sûrment plus) pour cet objet de malheur.

Il faut dire que le complexé par sa taille ne s'entendait vraiment pas avec ce banal bout de féraille que la blonde considérait comme un trésor envoyé par les cieux: bien plus qu'une raison de jalousie, son crâne n'avait pas très bien digéré ses nombreuses rencontre assez violente avec son ennemie de toujours.

Il ne s'était pas étonné de se réveiller un matin, ruisselant de sueur avec le rire démoniaque d'une clé tout aussi démoniaque résonnant dans sa tête. Et oui, il avait même finis par en faire des cauchemars. Sa migraine de la veille dûe au suppôt de Satan ré-incarné en objet lui était resté en travers de la gorge.

En tout cas, tout ça pour dire que malgrès les apparences, il fallait se méfier des belles blondes habillées en garçon avec des flingues et surtout des clés anglaises; les deux armes étant très efficaces.

En parlant de belle blonde à fleingues, Edward se figea: Hawkeye venait de s'arrêter devant une vitrine. Re-rentrant dans son costume de buisson, il attendit que le lieutenant bouge de cette vitre qui serait le salut de l'âme du blond qui, ayant survécu au assaut de nombreuses clés anglaises, était trop jeune pour mourir. Il n'avait pas réchapper à la mort de nombreuses fois à causes de ces fichus morceaux de métal pour se faire cramer par un anarchiste homme à femmes!

Hawkeye en était sûr. Non pas que le QG était bizarre, enfin si mais elle était passer à quelque chose d'autre. Elle était sûre que le buisson bougeait (Et oui, un Edward qui pensait à Winry (et aux clés anglaises mais on va pas le précise, ça fait moins romantique) était un Edward qui relâchait sa concentration.) et il y avait de fortes chances que ce buisson soit en rapport avec la plante verte aux regard très oppréçant. Faisant mine de repartir, elle attendit patiemment que le buisson daigne bouger. Et en effet, la touffe de verdure s'avança avec une vitesse incroyable devant la vitrine où était la blonde quelque minutes auparavant.

Sautant sur l'occasion au premier sens du mots, Risa se jeta sur le buisson-stalker et découvrit avec surprise un Edwouard pissant dans son pantalon. Après quelques instand de stupeurs, elle s'empara d'un pistolet caché (?) dans ce qui semblait être l'intérieur de son tee-shirt. Enfin peut-être que la peur faisait aluciner le pauvre jeune homme à deux doigts de mourir. Il se voyait déjà au paradis avec une Winry déguisée en angelot avec peu de tissus (Edward est un homme, rappelons-le) ou en enfer avec une clé anglaise avec des cornes rouges, une queue fourchue et un tridant.Délirant à moitié en voyant sa vie défilée, Edward balança la raison de son observation un peu trop proche de celle d'un habillé en buisson ou encore caché derrière une plante. Mustang faisait peur mais comparé à son lieutenent c'était une crotte de Black Ayate!

Comprenant la situation du pauvre petit blond, La tireuse d'élite rengaina et sprinta jusqu'au QG. Mustang allait l'entendre!

Imaginez la réaction d'un beau colonnel brun endormi sur un tas de papiers se faisant réveillé par une furie blonde ouvrant la porte avec une telle violence qu'elle en faisait trembler les murs. Bien évidemment, Mustang finis comme même par reconnaître son lieutenent. Il faut dire qu'elle était très belle habillée en civil! Mais ce n'était pas du tout le moment de reluquer la blonde , la question du moment était: pourquoi débarquait-elle de la sorte et pourquoi braquait-elle sur sa tempe un pistolet caché (?) dans ce qui semblait être l'intérieur de son tee-shirt?!

-Roy Mustang!

Sursautant comme un dingue, il se mit à bégueiller. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait?! Edwouard ne l'avait tout de même pas balancé?Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit d'autre, elle l'empoigna par le col. Il ferma les yeux en hurlant un gros DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! qui résonna dans tout le bêtiment et qui fut immortaliser par les comméra de surveillance. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit d'autre, Elle le tira vers lui... et l'embrassa.

Un beug. Attendez quoi? Il n'était pas sur le poin de mourir? Risa décola ses lèvres de celles de son supérieur en plein beug existanciel.

-Pour le cadeau de noël, je veux un rendez-vous dans le resto le plus chic de la ville. Après tout je suis la petite amie du grand colonel Mustang!

le bien heureux concerné sourit. Cette histoire allait lui coûter sa paye mais bon, le baiser qu'elle venait de lui donner vallait tout l'or du monde!

Mais il le perdit vite lorsqu'il la vit revenir avec un montagne de dossier.

-Mais avant ça, dépêchez-vous de remplir vos paperasses où je serait obligée de sevir!

Même soudain plus féminine, Hawkeye restait Hawkeye. Il n'était pas sorti!


End file.
